Consequences of the Down Low
by MissCar
Summary: As much as you pretend otherwise there are always consequences to every decision you make. Sometimes we don't realize these consequences until it's too late. S/U, K/S, U/others
1. On the DL

**Series: **Trek Pod

**Title: **The Consequences of the Down Low

**Summary: **"I love Spock. I really do. However, I know he is cheating on me with Jim. If he's going to get his, I'm going to get mine."

This is the first story in my new Trek Pod series. Basically it is a series of unrelated one shots based on songs found on my iPod. I did this last year with High School Musical and it was really fun because I got to try out lots of different plot lines. One thing I'm doing differently this time is I'm posting the stories separately to allow for multiple ratings and pairings. The first story in this series is based on the TLC song Creep. This is the result of listening to my iPod while writing the 10 signs stories.

This story is specifically inspired by the lines below:

"I love my man with all honesty  
But I know he's cheatin' on me  
I look him in his eyes but all he  
Tells me is lies to keep me near  
I'll never leave him down though  
I might mess around it's only  
'Cause I need some affection oh "

The title comes from the chorus:

"Just keep it on the down low  
Said nobody is supposed 2 know"

Yes, I am familiar with the more contemporary meaning of the term down low.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Track. I'm just the latest person to reinterpret the material. Unfortunately, I'm not being paid to do it.

Rated: for sexuality and language

Pairings: S/U K/S U/others

**Bones serves as the voice of reason in this story even though he is not sleeping with anyone.**

**Warning: **Sexual situations of multiple orientations, infidelity

* * *

She sat alone in this dark place reflecting on how she got to this point in her life. She was sitting in a bar alone on shore leave where she knew no one else from the ship would even think about coming. She wanted no one to witness what she did this night. She was on her third or fourth drink of the evening. She really didn't keep count. She seriously doubted anybody would recognize her anyway with blond extensions, wearing come fuck me hills, and a dress so tight that it seems like it was painted on her.

She didn't want anybody to recognize her. That was the whole point of this little exercise. If anybody recognized her, he or she would most likely tell her boyfriend and their commanding officer that she spent half the night grinding against some guy or girl she barely knew before he or she went down on her in the ladies room.

Tonight they would specifically tell him about the quickie in the alley outside with that cute Starfleet officer from a different ship that she never got the name of. She gave him a fake name anyway. No one knew who she was and that's exactly what she wanted. She was getting good at creeping around after playing this game for almost a year.

She didn't have to worry about Spock coming down here himself. He was too busy with Jim to care that she wasn't at the club with Christina as she said she would be.

He told her he and Jim needed to stay behind supposedly for some work related reason. She doesn't even bother to remember the specific lies he tells her anymore. She knows whatever he says is a lie. Whoever said, "Vulcans do not lie" obviously never met her boyfriend. He says whatever he needs to keep her near. His eyes told her that every word was untrue. He has been lying to her about his relationship with Jim for over a year.

He was probably buried inside of Jim before she even chose her anonymous hook up for this evening. She knows that their sleeping together. They have been for the last 14 months.

Everything was wonderful in the beginning before the chaos that was the destruction of Vulcan. She and Spock were perfect for each other. He was one of the few men who understood her intellectually. She loved him. She loved him completely. She could not love anyone else.

Then came Jim Kirk. At first, Jim and Spock hated each other. That should have been the first sign that something explosive was going to occur. Spock never hated anyone. Hate was an emotion. Her oh so perfect Vulcan boyfriend couldn't let anybody see he was anything more than a computer unless he was coming inside of him or her.

Two months in to the mission, Spock started making excuses about why they couldn't have lunch together or why he needed to cancel their date. At the same time, they were not even really speaking to each other anymore. Not like they used to back at the academy anyway.

She told herself it was because his mother just died along with most of his species. He was adjusting to everything. That was a pretty little lie she told herself so she could function. It didn't matter anyway because she still loved him.

At first, she ignored the eye sex and the inappropriate touches. She ignored the fact that Spock would rather play chess than spend the night with her. She ignored the obvious lies. She couldn't ignore walking in on Jim with his mouth around a certain part of Spock's anatomy in rec room three when the rest of the ship was enjoying their first shore leave.

She was pissed as hell, but she was too shocked to say anything. They were too caught up with each other to even know she was there. She knew she should end things right then and there but she couldn't. She loved him too much to do that.

She couldn't stay on the ship a moment longer. She went back to her room, put on her sexiest outfit, and went down to the planet to get completely trashed. The alcohol made her feel better, but only momentarily. The attention from other people helped heal her bruised ego.

After you just caught your boyfriend having sex with another man, you need to feel sexy and wanted. When guys started flirting with her that night, she flirted back. When one guy asked her to dance, she agreed. 20 minutes later, she found herself in the ladies room riding the same stranger. It made her feel better to get back at Spock for what he did to her. That's when this whole thing began over a year ago.

Instead of breaking up with Spock, she started looking for attention elsewhere. When he was sleeping around with Jim, she was doing the same. At least in her case, it didn't mean anything. It was never the same person twice. She kept her liaisons as anonymous as possible. She relegated herself to meaningless hookups away from the ship and the occasional tryst with an ambassador's aid.

She never slept with anyone on the crew. If she did, it would most likely get back to Spock and she didn't want that. She didn't want her infidelity to hurt him like his hurt her. She didn't love any of the people she slept with, not as she loved him. Despite the fact she was sleeping around, he was the only one who had her heart.

She was not sure she could say the same about him. She wondered if maybe he did love Jim. She doubted anything would come of it, because Jim Kirk was the universe's biggest closet case. However, she was not leaving Spock until he pushed her away once and for all.

Her plan was perfect. She would get the attention she needed from others and he could continue on with Jim. They would both creep around and nobody would know that they were not the perfect couple. The plan was perfect until she was caught by a certain country doctor.

After her fourth drink of the evening, she left the bar only to return to her room to find a very angry doctor waiting for her outside her hotel room.

"What the fucked do you think you're doing? I thought you loved him." She knew exactly what he was referring to. She quickly ushered him inside her room in case other people from the crew were staying at this hotel.

"I do love Spock." She said shutting the door behind the two of them.

"You have a funny way of showing it. I saw you with that guy at the club. I had Jim Kirk for a roommate at the academy; I know what someone looks like after they just had sex in a supply closet or some other similar location. At least I know why you asked Christina for all of those female condoms. I may not like your computer of a boyfriend, but no one deserves to have their lover sleeping around on him."

"You are right. No one deserves to have his or her lover sleeping around on him or her. Considering he was doing it first, I don't think it matters." She could see the shock on the doctor's face as soon as she said the words.

"What are you talking about?" The doctor asked her still in shock.

"Jim is your best friend and you don't know. I am shocked. Then again, maybe his happy heterosexual act extends to you." She said angrily.

"I am Jim's personal doctor. I know more about his sexual history then he does. I know he has had a boyfriend for the last year on the ship that he will not tell me about. What does Jim have to do with you and Spock?"

"He has everything to do with Spock and me. He is the one that ruined everything. I love Spock. I really do. However, I know he is cheating on me with Jim. Do you really think they are on the ship doing reports right now? I know they are fucking. If he's going to get his, I'm going to get mine." She said angrily to the doctor. How dare he pass judgment on a situation he knows nothing about?

"Just because you think Spock is cheating on you, you're cheating on him. That is what my wife did to me. It turns out the only mistress I had was my career."

"I'm not your ex wife. I seriously doubt she walked in on you getting a BJ from Jim. I've seen them together. I don't think he's cheating on me. I know he's cheating on me."

"My mama always said, "Two wrongs don't make a right". If he is sleeping around, you leave him. You don't sleep around with random people on shore leave. You're only hurting yourself, not him."

"I still love Spock." She said defending her behavior.

"I find that hard to believe, considering your sleeping around. That's not love. I don't even think you're showing love to yourself with your behavior." The doctor scoffed.

"It's the truth. I don't love any of the people I sleep with. I just need the attention. I give them my body, not my heart. As long as he doesn't know what I do it won't hurt him. Everything is fine."

"Stopped deluding yourself. There's a saying back home, "What's done in the dark, will always come to light." This will come to light and when it does it will be an absolute mess. No one will be able to save you." With that, he left her room without saying another word.

* * *

Three weeks later, she was still holding her metaphorical breath waiting for the doctor to tell Spock what she has been doing for the last year. The first day was the worst. She spent the whole day waiting for Spock to confront her. He never said anything. Three weeks later, he still hasn't said anything to her and neither has the doctor. She didn't bother to ask him why until today during her semiannual physical.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why haven't you told Spock about what you saw at the club three weeks ago?"

"That's between you and Spock. I'm your doctor, not a relationship counselor. Although, talking to one of those may not be such a bad idea. I am testing you for every single STI imaginable. Who knows what you picked up."

"I'm careful. I always use protection."

"How can you be careful when you're having sex with random people at clubs and bars? Condoms don't protect you against all STIs."

"If I'm positive for anything, you'll need to check Jim and Spock for it to. If I have something, it probably came from Jim." She said bitterly.

"Jim has only slept with one person in the last year. You're the one with multiple partners. Do you even know how many? Let's just wait to the tests come back before we pass judgment on anyone."

When he came back with the results 30 minutes later he looked grim. Great she probably contracted a new alien strain of HIV that they did not have a cure for yet.

"I told you, "What's done in the dark, will always come to light." Did I mention those condoms you picked up from Christina were recalled because of a defect in the program to create them? We just found out today, otherwise I would have given you an emergency contraceptive and an antibiotic the moment you came back on the ship. I should have done that anyway. I know you're not using anything else. Congratulations, you are pregnant. According to the test so far, your child is approximately three weeks old and 100% human."

"Fuck"

* * *

A/N: I intended for this to be a one shot. However, a very important question came up when I was writing this: how exactly do you hide the fact that you're having random sexual encounters from your touch telepath boyfriend? The answer is you don't. If this gets enough interest, I may do a follow-up story if I can find the right song.


	2. Resolution of Sin: Part I

**Series:** Trek Pod

**Title:** Resolution of Sin part I

**Inspired by the songs:**

**We Need a Resolution by Aaliyah**

Lyric excerpt:

Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? And will we remain?  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.

"You tryna blame me when I don't even know the reason ... Looks are deceiving "

**Confessions part II (remix) by Usher**

Do it make you feel good to lie, even though I know you want to cry  
If you gonna tell it, then you should've told everything  
Instead of making me the bad guy  
If you got nothing good to say, then don't say nothin  
Cuz if I relly start talking it'll be something  
So you cheated, I cheated, so be it, we need to leave it alone  
Move on

**Disclaimer: I** do not own anything recognizable.

Thanks to the overwhelming response I decided to write a follow-up piece to this story. Thank you to everyone for their positive reviews and for your constructive criticism. It seems there was a need for resolution after the last piece. Here is part one of the follow-up.

I'm purposely going for soap opera realism. It is my favorite genre to write.

* * *

He sat in the conference room between his first officer and his chief communications officer waiting for the explosion to happen or rather continue. He should not be the one mediating this conflict. He was too close to the situation and he had everything to gain by a permanent breakup. Truth be told he wanted nothing more than a permanent breakup, but he didn't want it to happen like this.

In a way, this was all his fault. He was the one who pursued Spock even though he already knew he was with Nyota. He was the one who got Spock completely smashed on cinnamon and chocolate and tried to give him a blowjob in one of the REC Rooms the night of their first shore leave.

Although in his defense, he only tried to do it and he had the black eye the next day to prove it. Even on the Vulcan equivalent of GHB, Spock pushed him away not wanting to hurt his girlfriend like that. Apparently, trying to give his first officer a blowjob was enough to set this entire disaster in motion.

He was the one who kiss Spock when he showed up to Jim's hotel room the next morning after Nyota came back to him smelling of cologne and sex with some human. Spock was so upset that he did not push him away this time. Looking back on it now, he should not have done something like that when his friend was still vulnerable.

He was the one that let Spock take him when he caught his girlfriend with an ambassador. He was the one who didn't push Spock to break up with Nyota, despite everything that was going on. He let Spock use a cultural loophole to excuse both of their behaviors.

In Vulcan culture, it was perfectly normal to have multiple partners before a marriage bond took place. As long as you were not married, it was not cheating.

His boyfriend argued that it was perfectly acceptable for his girlfriend to have sex with multiple partners if he was doing the same thing. He chose not to enlighten his boyfriend to the fact that humans did not see the situation the same way. He seriously doubted Nyota sees things that way. He wondered if his boyfriend really believe that.

He was the one who didn't want his relationship with Spock to go public. There were dozens of reasons other than the ridiculous "no fraternizing" policy. One of those reasons is the glass ceiling for "gay" captains. So far in Starfleet history there hasn't been one openly gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, or transgender Admiral. He wasn't sure if it was possible for him to become the first openly pansexual Admiral.

He has always considered himself pansexual, even if no one else knew it. He honestly didn't care what gender his partner was if the sex was good enough. In the past, he has slept with individuals that had more than one biological gender. At least this time he was actually in love with the person he was sleeping with.

It was easier for people to assume that he was a womanizer and an idiot. He was good at playing into peoples preconceived perceptions of him. All he had to do was wink at a female crewmember and everybody thought that he was sleeping with her. People usually fainted when they found out he had a genius level IQ. He would hate to see what would happen if they found out he didn't lose his virginity until he was 18 to his very hot roommate in college.

The only person who knew beside Spock that he wasn't heterosexual, was Bones and that was only because he walked in on him a few times. He never told Bones that he was sleeping with Spock. Maybe if he did, the man would have smacked him upside the head and they wouldn't be dealing with this current situation.

He was the one who realized the dangerous nature of Nyota sexual behavior. He been their himself before and therefore knew the dangers of hooking up with random people at clubs and bars. He was worried about her contracting some disease and giving it to Spock. So much so that he was making his boyfriend get tested every three months. If he was honest with himself he was worried about her too, but not enough to stop sleeping with Spock.

He also wasn't worried enough to confront her about how dangerous it was or maybe he was afraid to. He did not even confront her two months ago after that really bad encounter with an ambassador's aid. He was the only one who noticed the bruises on her skin that he knew did not come from Spock.

He was scared for her but not enough to confront her. Not enough to have their secrets come out in the open. If he said something, this whole thing would become real. If the situation became real, then Spock would have to choose. Jim was afraid it would not be him.

He should have said something anyway. He was her captain. It was his responsibility to keep his crew from ending up dead, even if he had to protect them from themselves. He did nothing directly, instead he hacked into the tracking system on her communicator and gave Bones the address of where she was. He did not even tell Bones the real reason why he wanted him to go. He made up some silly lie about the bar having some of the best alcohol in the galaxy.

3 hours later a very irate doctor barged into his quarters screaming every single expletive imaginable at him and his boyfriend, who was lying naked beside him. That's when he found out that it really was all his fault.

Nyota walked in on his failed seduction attempt 14 months earlier, but didn't stay long enough to see Spock push him away. She assumed that Spock was sleeping with him the entire time behind her back. She decided to have some good old fashioned revenge sex instead of actually talking to Spock to find out what was really going on.

After half a bottle of good liquor, the doctor was willing to listen to the other half of this story.

"It was still cheating even if he pushed you away." Bones said smacking both of them upside the head.

"Trust me I realize that now." Jim said with a sigh.

"If you knew your girlfriend was cheating on you the entire time, why didn't you break up with her? You had to have known. You are a touch telepath for crying out loud."

"It is illogical for me to be angry at her for cheating on me because she was not cheating on me. In Vulcan culture, it is only considered adultery or cheating if the two have a marriage bond." Those statements led to a very logical 30 minute discussion on the differences between Vulcan and humans sexual practices. This also resulted in Jim finishing the other half of the bottle.

However, the thing he regrets the most right now as he waited to be strangled by his communications officer was not having Scotty checked the machines responsible for reproducing all the condoms on the ship before shore leave occurred. Thanks to the defective condoms, 25 people contracted various STIs on shore leave in addition to the very complicated pregnancy.

Seriously, why didn't any of them think to drag Nyota back to the ship for emergency contraceptives and lots of antibiotics? No, they all decided to let her confront Spock on her own before confronting her directly. If she hasn't done it once in 14 months, why did they think it would be any different now?

An hour ago when Nyota found out she was pregnant she started throwing certain pieces of equipment at the doctor as she screamed curse words in several languages. Christina, assuming that Spock was the father called him down to help calm her down. That just made things worse. It turns out it is possible for a human to give a Vulcan a black eye if they are angry enough.

Now he was refereeing the ultimate game of "who blames who" with his CMO sitting back to watch the carnage. He was one of the people being blamed for Nyota getting herself pregnant.

"This is all your fault. Both of you." She said practically yelling at them with tears streaming down her face. She was still shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from shock or anger.

"I do not see how I can be responsible for you being pregnant. Due to my hybrid physiology it is impossible for me to get a human woman pregnant through traditional means. It is only logical to assume that the father must be one of your other partners." That caused her mouth to drop completely open.

"It was not me. I would like to point out that I was not one of these partners. Contrary to popular belief, I am not the ship slut."

"That's because you were too busy screwing my boyfriend to sleep with anyone else. How long have you known?" She directed the final question at Spock.

"I have suspected for 14.76 months, after you returned to me smelling of cheap cologne and human sex on are first shore leave. I did not know for certain until 12.63 months ago when I walked in on you being digitally stimulated by Ambassador Rayneoccur. I felt it was unfair of me to use my touch telepathic gifts to confirm my suspicions." That was Spock's speak for "I was too afraid to find out that you really were cheating on me".

"It was only fares since you were already sleeping with Jim by that point. Maybe you were screwing him back at the academy. Maybe bringing him up on academic charges was just a way to keep me blind to what was going on."

"I did not engage in sexual intercourse with the captain until 12.62 months ago."

"Due to the subject matter of this conversation, I really think you should use my first name." They both glared at him when he said that.

"Please don't try to be innocent. Don't lie to me. I saw him going down on you. I saw him." She yelled at Spock and him as she slammed her hands on the conference room table.

"Yes you saw me tried to give your boyfriend a blowjob. What you didn't see was him pushing me away. You also didn't notice the black eye I had the next day. You were the one who cheated on him first. He came to me when he found out you were unfaithful. You were the one who hurt him."

"I don't really care what you say now Jim, you had your mouth around my boyfriend's dick. I consider that cheating. Spock, if you knew what I was doing, why didn't you say anything? Oh, I know why you never said anything. You were doing the Exact Same Thing."

"You're going to love this explanation. God, I need a drink." The doctor said from the side.

"On Vulcan or rather now in Vulcan culture it is perfectly acceptable to engage in relationships with multiple partners until marriage occurs. You were well aware of my engagement to T'Pring when we started our relationship. You were well aware of the arrangement I had with her. I assumed that you wished to enter into a similar arrangement."

"So you were perfectly ok with me sleeping around. Guess what? I wasn't. It hurt me to know that you were sleeping around with Jim. Of course, your feelings were not hurt by my actions. You have to have feelings to be hurt. You probably don't even have a heart to have it broken."

"Okay now I have to interject. He was upset. This is not the time to say "Vulcans do not get upset". You were upset." He said grabbing Spock's hand which caused Nyota to give him the glare of death.

"I was upset because you were engaging in behavior that endangered you're well being. I do care about your well-being, Nyota. "

"Bullshit. You were upset because she was cheating on you, but you hid behind that Vulcan exterior of yours. You came to me to feel better. Nyota, if you were so upset about me sleeping with him why didn't you say anything. Instead you try to make yourself feel better by "sleeping" with some stranger on shore leave."

"Why should you be casting blame on me? You did the exact same thing."

"Of the two of us, you were the only one who's been sleeping with random people."

"Do you think that makes it better? He doesn't love you. You were just his dirty little secret or maybe he is your dirty secret. He doesn't love you, he loves me."

"I do not love you." Jim felt his heart sink as he heard Spock say that. He knew no one loved him.

"I told you he did not love you." She said gloating as she got up from her seat.

"I don't love you, Nyota." She fell back into the chair in shock. "I care for you a great deal. I value your companionship. However, I do not love you."

"You don't love me?" She said screaming and crying at the same time. "Is that because you are with him now? Is it because of what I did?"

"What I feel for him now is irrelevant. The feelings I felt for you were never love."

"You lied to me. Do you love him? Was this all a game to you?" She screamed at him.

"I never lied to you. I never once said that I loved you. I never lied to you about my whereabouts. I refer to Jim as my T'hy'la in your presence. You were the one who chose to ignore one of the definitions of the word. I wasn't the one sneaking around. Who cheated on who first by whose cultural definition is irrelevant. I cheated on you. You cheated on me. It is only logical that we move on from this."

"You're still to blame for this." She yelled at both of them.

"No, all three of you are to blame for this situation. Jim, you tried to make a move on an individual who was already in a relationship. You were also the one who stayed quiet when all this was happening even though you knew what was going on." The Doctor said this looking at Jim with pure anger in his eyes. At least he didn't bring up the fact that it was Jim who decided not to have the condom machine checked out.

"Instead of asking Spock what happened in the Rec Room, you decided to sleep was someone else. Then you kept doing it. You are guilty of the exact same thing he was doing except it turns out he wasn't doing it when you thought he was." Jim was surprised that she didn't start arguing with the doctor.

Finally, he turned his anger to Spock. "Why did you not end the relationship, instead of going behind her back and sleeping with Jim? You knew what was going on the entire time, but did nothing. Supposedly you're the only one who saw this situation without it being filtered by emotions." Not one of them answered the questions.

"All three of you are equally responsible for this situation. Not one of you is blameless. It's too late to have this conversation. The only innocent party here is that unborn child. How are you going to resolve this?" That question just led to more screaming.

"Forget this. I'm getting a drink. I will speak to all of you tomorrow when you all regain your sanity. I feel so sorry for this child." With that Bones left the room leaving him to deal with the emotional equivalent of a ancient powder keg.

**

* * *

**

18.3 years later

Admiral Kirk looked up at the screen at his oldest son. Moses Jorge Kirk definitely had his mother smile. (Nyota was the one who chose his name.) Everyone, but a select few, assumed he was responsible for the light complexion and facial structure of Moses. To this day they still don't know who Moses's biological father was. Moses didn't care because he had two awesome fathers anyway.

For once, his horrible reputation worked in their favor. Everybody on the ship assumed Jim was the one that got Nyota pregnant when she was technically dating Spock. Fortunately, no one repeated that rumor to Moses on penalty of dealing with one very angry Vulcan father. Only they and Bones knew the truth.

People on the ship were shocked by the fact that he and his new husband Spock raised Nyota's son as their child as she remained on the ship for several more years, except for a few months right after his birth. No one knew that she spent that time receiving treatment for PTSD and a rather bad case of postpartum depression.

Moses didn't know that Jim wasn't his biological father until he was 14. Miracle of miracles, the tabloids never picked up on it. Jim loved Moses just as much as his other three children that were a genetically engineered mix of him and Spock.

"How was your first week at the academy?" He asked his son as he spoke with him for the first time since he arrived at the academy in London. He didn't want to go to the San Francisco academy because he wanted more freedom. Considering he and Spock were still in space, it didn't matter that much.

"Horrible. The food is still disgusting. I'm bored to tears in the intro classes because I know most of the basic stuff just by growing up on a starship. The rooms are too small for two people. I hate my roommate. He acts like the only reason I'm here is because my daddy is an admiral and my grandfather is an ambassador."

"What was your response?"

"I told him to go to hell in all three dialects of Romulan. Of course, this was after I mention his penchant for sleeping with farm animals." He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's my son. How are your language classes going?"

"They are going great." His son said in a tone that told him something else was going on. "Are you sure you're not mad that I decided to do the communications track instead of command?"

"Not really. Your other dad is fluent in 27 different languages and I can speak 8. It makes sense." He doesn't tell Moses how many languages his biological mother can speak. Nyota was still around when Moses was little but he had no idea that she was his mom. She was not transferred until he was almost four. She was just that lady on the crew that taught him how to speak Klingon when he was two.

"Commander Uhura-Raymond is my faculty adviser and instructor. She told me she served on Enterprise when I was little. Way before she met her current husband on her next tour. I don't really remember her that much, but she showed me an image of her holding me as a baby." He almost cursed aloud when Moses said that.

"She was your first language teacher. She was a good friend of your fathers." That was true enough. It was the truth before he screwed everything up. Eventually after a lot of therapy and throwing things it became true again. Occasionally they still spoke to each other. Why didn't she tell them about this? He wondered if she purposely chose to be his adviser.

"It's funny, she kept that picture of me with the images of her five year old son. He looks a lot like me, except he is a little darker. She looks like me. We have the same smile. Dad, why do we have the same smile?" He didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't want to lie. They decided a long time ago that they would not lie to him outright. Unfortunately, his silence was answer enough for Moses. He already realized he needed his husband here for this conversation.

"She's my mom, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is your mom. She left when you were almost four." It was quiet for a few moments before anything else was said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated. There were other things going on back then. A lot of stupid decisions were made. However, your existence was not one of them. Never forget that your father and I love you very much."

"Just tell me what happened?" His son asked practically pleading with him.

"You're probably going to hate all three of us by the time the story is done."

"I won't hate you."

"Trust me, you will. I hated myself back then for what I did. This is not a confession I want to make. However, you deserve the entire truth. It is a long story that involves a major cultural misunderstanding and me being a complete selfish dick. I think we need your other dad here for this conversation."

**To be continued in part II**


End file.
